A packet based communication system typically includes a packet switch for routing data packets from source devices to destination devices in the communication system. One type of packet switch routes a data packet received from a source device to a destination device by identifying the destination device from a route table based on a destination address in the data packet and then routing the data packet to the destination device. Moreover, the packet switch routes data packets having the same destination address to the same destination device. The destination device then processes the data packets.
In some types of communication systems, a packet switch receives a data packet and routes the data packet to a first destination device based on a destination address in the data packet and a route table. The first destination device processes data in the data packet, modifies the destination address in the data packet, and sends the data packet to the packet switch. The packet switch then routes the data packet to a second destination device based on the modified destination address in the data packet and the route table. The second destination device then further processes the data in the data packet. In these types of communication systems, it is often difficult to monitor data packet traffic through the packet switch and debug operation of the packet switch because the destination address of a data packet may not be the same each time the packet switch routes the data packet to a destination device.
In light of the above, a need exists for an improved system and method of routing data packets through a packet switch.